Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, released as Dragon Ball Z 3 (ドラゴンボールZ3, Doragon Bōru Zetto Surī) in Japan, is a video game based on the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z and was developed by Dimps and published by Atari for the PlayStation 2. It was released on November 16, 2004, in North America through standard release and a Limited Edition release, which included a DVD featuring behind the scenes looks on the game's development. Europe soon saw a release on December 3, 2004. In Fall 2005, Europe obtained a new edition which included character models not available in the North American release as well as a few items and the ability to switch the voices over to Japanese. Japan later saw a release from Bandai on February 10, 2005, and also included the extras that the North American release did not have. Soon after, the Greatest Hits version in North America contained the extra features, including the ability to play with the Japanese voices. Budokai 3 is a fighting game with cel-shaded graphics to mirror the look and feel of the combat in the series. Gameplay Where Budokai 1 had characters up to the Android Saga and Budokai 2 had characters up to the Kid Buu Saga, Budokai 3 has characters from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies. New mechanics *'Ki' – The Ki system is completely revamped from the past two Budokai games. Each character now has a base Ki level, Ki will increase/decrease slowly until it is at base Ki level. If Ki is higher than the base Ki, then a bonus in attack is acquired (under base Ki level, a defense bonus is gained until you are back at normal defense level). Transformations, now instead of draining Ki slowly, can increase base Ki (this also evens out transformations as having less than base Ki will reduce a character's defence). Additionally, auras have been redone, and now look very close to the auras seen on the anime. *'Transformation' – In the previous two games, a transformation gradually drained ki, and being knocked down with less than the ki level needed to transform would revert the transformation. In Budokai 3, a transformation will instead increase the base ki level, and is only reverted if a character is hit with less than one ki gauge, or if they allow hyper mode to run out. Additionally, some transformations (like Cell, Broly and Frieza's) are irreversible. *'Beam Struggle' – If two beam attacks collide, instead of canceling each other out, a beam struggle is activated. The two characters rotate control sticks in order to push the two beams to one character or the other. If the fighters are close to each other and use Energy Wave Blasts on each other, they can damage each other or cause a Double K.O. with low health. *'Fatigue' – A new fatigue meter is added to the HUD, it increases during battle. It's most important during an ultimate attack, but if fatigue is maxed out, a character will become exhausted if knocked down with less than one Ki gauge full. *'Dodging' – By pressing guard just before being attacked, the character will dodge the attack completely, at the cost of a little ki. *'Teleport Counters' – Before any attack connects, a character can teleport behind the attacking character and counter-attack at the cost of 3 ki bars. If only 2 ki bars remain, the character cannot teleport anymore; they have to charge up ki in order to teleport again. *'Items' – Item capsules can be equipped and used in battle. Items can only be used once, and have various effects ranging from increasing health to granting temporary Ki Blast immunity. If a character is interrupted while trying to use an item, the item is lost. *'Hyper Mode' – By pressing L2, a character enters Hyper Mode. They turn red, and their Ki slowly decreases, as they lose the ability to block. In Hyper Mode, a character is immune to most weak melee attacks, if Hyper Mode is allowed to run out, the character is fatigued and loses any applicable transformations. Hyper Mode is necessary to start Dragon Rushes and Ultimate Attacks. Hyper Mode is rather wildly reviled by veteran players due to the constant drain, the fact that the user slows down, and how easy they become to avoid until they are out of Ki and left helpless by fatigue. Hyper Mode does take up time as the fighter will have to turn the analog stick to get out of exhaustion, and the fighter can get attacked by their opponent. *'Dragon Rush' – If a character knocks another character away while in Hyper Mode, that character can start a Dragon Rush. A Dragon Rush is a three part game of chance, where both characters choose one of the four buttons. If the defender can pick the same button as the attacker, the Dragon Rush is ended, however, after each part, the number of buttons is decreased. If all three parts connect, the attacking character launches a powerful finisher. *'Ultimate Attacks' – When in Hyper Mode, characters can launch powerful (and quite cinematic) ultimate attacks. Players use timing to stop a gauge just before it fills up. Depending on the results, the attack can have its power reduced, miss, or be sent back to the attacker. Fusion is also executed in the same way, but the mechanics for fusion are the same as they are in Budokai 2. *'Fusion' – While still performed the same way, and still providing infinite Ki, Fusion Dance now instantly ends when the timer runs down to zero (whereas in the previous game, dance fusion was only reverted when your character falls over after the timer runs out). Fusion is also executed in Hyper Mode, just like an ultimate attack. If the opponent presses the same button while throwing the earring during a Potara Fusion, the character will catch it and crush it. After this happens, the player is unable to fuse. *'Super Saiyan 4' – Goku and Vegeta can now transform to the Super Saiyan 4 level, changing their Kamahemeha and Galick Gun attacks into 10X Kamehameha and Final Shine, respectively. These attacks are also 72% stronger than their basic versions. They can also fuse as Super Saiyan 4's to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. *'"Free Flight"' – By holding up or down while doing a backward dash, characters can ascend and descend, where in the past, a player had to be hit into the sky. This is a helpful feature as larger characters have an easier time hitting smaller characters while others simply fight less effectively in the air. Skills As in Budokai and Budokai 2, each character is able to be customised by using a 7-slot skill tray. Players may choose up to 7 skills and give them to a fighter. Skills can take from one to seven slots (including ones such as 'Bulma's Armor'' and items which include things such as Senzu Bean and Vaccine). Note: there are no physical capsules. The throws are in the control system and the attacks where your character blasts ki attacks rapidly at a downed opponent have been incorporated into Dragon Rush.'' Story mode Story mode in Budokai 3 consists of a world map called Dragon Universe. In this mode, you play as 11 characters, travelling around the Earth or Namek in Dragon Ball Z's four main sagas: Saiyan, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu, and collecting items such as money, capsules or Dragon Balls. After you complete the game, if you have collected all seven Dragon Balls, you are able to make a "wish" which lets you choose one from three special capsules, which include ''Breakthrough'' Capsules (these allow a player to use all of a character's moves and abilities at once), "Memories of ... Capsules", and Equipment Capsules. The various characters are each unlocked by completing a required task within Dragon Universe. Example: Dr. Gero is unlocked by defeating Dr. Gero with Yamcha in the Android Saga. The stories in the Dragon Ball Z universe changes as well, after the first time it is played. For example, when Goku defeats Frieza once for the second time you played Goku's story, he gets 3 choices. One of them leads his fight to Cooler, and in the Buu Saga, after meeting Supreme Kai in the mountains the second time you play the story, Goku does not fight Kid Buu, instead he'll fight Broly, and after that Gogeta versus Gotenks, and then Omega Shenron. Broly is the only villain playable amongst Dragon Universe. If a certain action performed in Vegeta's Dragon Universe, the battle against Kid Buu is replaced by a battle against Broly. If you beat him, this will take you to a scene with Bulma in West city. She will give you the SSJ4 Capsule. Then you go to the red dot and battle Goku. If you beat him, he concedes that Vegeta is better than him and Vegeta proceeds to his victory speech. In Yamcha's Dragon Universe, if he visits both Chi-Chi and Roshi and learns that Vegeta got him and Bulma broken up, Yamcha fights and defeats Vegeta in the World Tournament. The characters playable in Story Mode are: World tournament The World Tournament allows players to compete against the computer or up to 8 players in a Martial Arts Tournament. If more than one human player is present no prize money is available, but with only one human player the following prizes can be won: *Novice: 10,000 Zeni *Adept: 30,000 Zeni *Advance: 50,000 Zeni *Cell Games: 50,000 Zeni If a player reaches second place, they will win half the prize money. If a player enters the tournament with a Sparking Capsule and wins, the prize money will be multiplied. The more exclamation marks on Sparking, the more money is earned (for example, Sparking! gives the player a 10% increase while Sparking!!!!!!! gives the player a 400% increase). Dueling Dueling mode allows a player to fight the computer at a preset skill level, or two human players to fight each other using any custom skills. A player may also watch a fight between two computer fighters. It is possible to get a double KO during a duel due to attacks or ultimate attacks. Edit skills Made up of three sections, the Skill Shop, character editing, and instructions. A player may edit skills on either memory card. Aside from Dragon Universe, the Skill Shop is the place to get your skill capsules. Sometimes Launch sneezes, so she can appear either in her good or bad side. The prices range from 1,500 Zeni to over 120,000 Zeni. Playable characters Characters Returning from Budokai 1 and 2 *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Old Kai's Unlock Ability) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync W/ Nail, Fused W/ Kami) *Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl *Supreme Kai *Kibitoshin *Raditz *Nappa *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha-Frieza) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Imperfect Form, #17 Absorption, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed, SS3 Gotenks Absorbed, Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu New Playable characters *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) – New transformation *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) – New transformation *Kid Goku *Uub *Gogeta (Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta-Cooler) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Omega Shenron *Saibamen *Cell Junior New costumes *Goku w/ Halo – Alternate costume for Goku (in America's "Greatest Hits" Edition, European Collector's Edition, and Japanese version) *Demon King Piccolo – Alternate costume for Piccolo (in America's "Greatest Hits" Edition, European Collector's Edition, and Japanese version) *Trunks' Armor Costume – Alternate costume for Trunks (only in Japanese version, American Greatest Hits and European Collector's Collection) *Bulma Costume – Alternate costume for Videl (in the Japanese version after 100% completion and via Action Replay device) Battle Stages *World Tournament Stage *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Archipelago *Urban Area *Mountains *Plain *Grandpa Gohan's House *Planet Namek *Cell Ring *Supreme Kai's World *Inside Buu *Red Ribbon Base The Japanese version Just like the Japanese version of Budokai 2 had a battle damaged outfit for Goku and a full outfit for Piccolo, including cape and turban, Budokai 3 had some new outfits as well. Trunks' 3rd outfit was long hair with armor, Piccolo had his father King Piccolo and Goku served an Angel Halo Goku. Some games in this Japanese version had some glitches such as Bulma appearing as an outfit for Videl, when the game was complete. While the American version of the game only had two movie clips to unlock (the instrumental and vocal openings from Budokai 2), many fans thought there were extra movies to unlock, since the American strategy guide indicated that there were two additional "Baba's Crystal Ball" capsules to purchase. Unfortunately, these files do not even exist on the game disc, and therefore cannot be purchased. The only other real "extras" in the Japanese version of the game would be the vocal opening theme (which the original European release of the game had, anyway), and the fact that character mouths actually move on menu screens (which was not in either the original European and American releases of the game). Collector's edition European version (Collector's edition) The European "Collector's Edition" version of Budokai 3 was released in Fall 2005. Months before, the hype began to build that it would include not only the option to select the Japanese vocal track for the characters in the game, but that the Japanese version's extras would also be available for unlocking. The Platinum Version is identical to the Collector's Edition. The "Baba Crystal Ball Movies" are also available on this version after extensive game play. Several forums have been posted the process needed gain these capsules, which can be bought in the capsule store. However the content of the movies are simply the original Japanese introduction to Dragonball Z: Budokai 2. One clip is the intro with vocal accompaniment while the second clip is the instrumental version of the intro. American version (Greatest hits) At first, the American “Greatest Hits” version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 that was released in late 2005 did not contain promised extra features. It claimed to have the original Japanese voice acting cast in the instruction booklet and on the back of the box, but was deprived of such features. It also tended to corrupt saved data from the original version of Budokai 3. Essentially it was the original game disc repackaged again. Atari has released a correct version of the game, but has made no effort to distinguish it from the incorrect version (aside from the shrinkwrap method mentioned below). Atari is now offering to replace incorrect versions of the game with the correct one.ataricommunity.com It has been reported by some that the most recent shipment with the correct disc may be distinguished by the type of shrinkwrap it is packaged in. Atari apparently re-opened the packages to replace the defective discs, and re-wrapped them. These copies are wrapped in the same manner as a retailer would shrinkwrap, sealed around the edges and slightly loose as opposed to tight-fitting and folded at the corners. The three extra costumes from the Japanese version can be unlocked in the American Greatest hits version by entering passwords, case-sensitive, into the Dragon Arena password entry screen. The "correct" version is basically a direct 'port of the European Collector's Edition, only differing in aspects such as the non-vocal opening, "Hercule City" spelling in Dragon Universe, extra costumes, and memory card data image. Limited Edition The voice acting cast of the Dragon Ball anime worked on Budokai 3, making the game flow perfectly with the anime series. Special attacks often cut to scenes from the anime as well; after gaining experience in the Dragon Universe story mode and increasing character's stats, players are given a code that can be posted on Atari's website. When entered in the game, these codes allow players to battle each other's customized characters; the Limited Edition also includes an exclusive action figure of Broly Chibi wearing his in-game alternate costume, a DVD documentary featuring the U.S. voice actors and a Budokai 3 Super Trailer video. The DVD also contains a URL linked to a webpage containing a sneak peak of upcoming Dragon Ball Z games. Voice cast Reception The game was given much higher reviews than its precursors Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (75% on Game Rankings). This can be attested to the fact that many critics felt that the game did more to improve its gameplay rather than just its graphics and presentation. Rumors The biggest rumor on this game was that Bulma was playable, for the fact that she was seen in the 11th stage of the training mode, to explain how to use capsules during a duel. She could barely move, but it was a complete game model of her. Also in the DVD that comes with the special edition, her voice actor is seen recording fight sounds for Bulma. Note: Bulma is unlockable using a cheats disc. She has no moves and cannot set skills.Rumors in DBZ video games at daizex.com This shows that they made a Bulma model, but for one reason or another they decided not to use it. Also, there are several unused voice clips that suggest that there were going to be more characters in Dragon Universe than there actually are. Notably, Kid Goku's Dragon Universe seemed to have involved him finding a time machine that takes him to the current DBZ era fighting Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo (who he thinks he is still King Piccolo), maybe Vegeta, Teen Gohan (who thinks he stole the name from his grandfather) and Broly as well as hints that, as well as Syn Shenron and the Super Saiyan 4 forms of Goku and Vegeta, Super 17 was another Dragon Ball GT character to be included. Also, according to the World Tournament announcer voice data found on the disc, Zarbon, Dodoria and Android 19 were set to return from the first Budokai game. Trivia *This is the first Budokai game that allowed players to fire "volleys" of ki blasts. *The Cell Games World Tournament option feature was reused for the Budokai Tenkaichi series with Cell as the annoucer and final opponent. *This is the first game in the Budokai series to feature movie characters such as Gogeta, Bardock, Broly, and Cooler. As well as the first game in the series to feature some of Dragon Ball GT (Goku, Vegeta, and Gogeta are playble in their SSJ4 forms and Omega Shenron is also a playble character). *There is an easter egg that lets Yamcha be instantly defeated by a Saibaman's self-destruct move, since this is how he died the first time in the anime. *The meter containing the health and ki gauges can be cracked or destroyed by strong attacks or ultimate attacks. Gallery References External links *[http://us.playstation.com/games-and-media/games/dragon-ball-z-budokai-3-ps2.html Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Official page from PlayStation website] *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/679/679951.html Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 at IGN] *[http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages2/920505.asp Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 at Game Rankings] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video Games where Meta-Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Uub is playable